


Homecoming

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Adventuring Party, Drabble, Gen, Old Friends, Reunions, Team, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were three days out of Highmark when they spotted a familiar figure up ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

They were three days out of Highmark when they spotted a familiar figure up ahead. "Kielly?!" Saffron shouted, waving. The gnome turned with a grin and waited for them to catch up. When they did, Shargh scooped her up for a bone-crushing hug.

"You got the message too?" Saffron asked, once they’d all calmed down.

Kielly nodded. "What's up, do you know?"

"Only what it said – something big. Aleyn wouldn't do this without a damn good reason, though."

"Yeah… I hope he's okay," said Kielly, frowning. "You guys travel far?"

Shargh shrugged. "We didn't want to let him down again."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
